Lose Your Love
by May Vulcan
Summary: After Hayner's little incident with Olette's rival, the two are taking out their anger on each other. Will their love survive through their trials? Or will it crash and burn like they both suspect it will?
1. Only the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** Though I find this completely unnecessary, I feel somewhat obligated to state that the Kingdom Hearts franchise does not belong to me. Also, as you read the story, keep in mind that this is simply a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of their rightful owner's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter One – Only the Beginning

**Thursday, May 20, 2010 – Second Semester of Freshman Year.**

In the far back corner of Classroom 93, Christian Hayner Richardson was seated between Belinda Drake and Ella Gutierrez as Ms. Morales, the only female Spanish teacher on campus, droned on about the final project for her Spanish 1 class. Lazily, Hayner's head slumped into his folded arms; the blond-haired boy knew that the last thing he needed to focus on was some _stupid_ project he was probably going to end up failing anyways. Turning his attention away from the back of Belinda's head, Hayner caught the unmistakable emerald eyes of the _last _person he wanted to see. In the very front of the class, the brown-haired girl in the orange sundress and the white leggings – from what Hayner could make out of her appearance – was just as troubled as he had been for the past few weeks. And almost as instantly as the two distressed teenagers had made eye contact, Ms. Morales had stepped between the two of them, breaking whatever connection the couple had made with each other.

"However," the platinum blonde teacher instructed her class, "unlike assignments in the past, I will let you all choose your partners. _No me hagas arrepiento de mi decisión. _You may start now."

As Ms. Morales walked to the very back of the room to be seated at her desk, the majority of the Spanish 1 students buzzed about the classroom. Many of the students already had an idea as to whom they wished their partners to be; Hayner, however, was at a loss. Naturally, he would have found it appropriate to pair himself with his girlfriend, Olette Marie Anderson. Unfortunately for him, he and Olette were not on the best terms. Sighing to himself, he lifted his head from his arms, focusing his attention back onto Olette, who was presently being bothered by Belinda.

"Anderson, get _up_!" whined the auburn haired snob. "Ashley and I are working together on this project and you're making it, like, four thousand times harder to start this! Go work with _Hayner _or something!"

Wide eyed, Olette instantly directed her attention to the bony girl in front of her. When – in the name of Twilight Town – did Belinda Faye Drake, her archenemy, start calling Hayner by his middle name, a name that only his _closest_ friends called him? Changing her expression from surprised to angry in a moment, Olette watched as Belinda's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. Furiously, Olette slammed her hand onto the desk as she gathered her belongings.

"That's right, Princess Anderson," Belinda's high-pitched voice snarled. "Go over to your lost cause of a boyfriend so that the two of you can figure out how to completely wreck your already damaged relationship."

Continuing to glare at the rich daughter of Edward Drake, the Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer of Twilight Town Records, Olette controlled her raging temper as best she could; she knew that Belinda was trying to bring out the worst in her and the last thing Olette really needed was a trip to the school psychologist's office because of her "uncontrollable rage". She shoved her way past Belinda and made her way to the very back of the classroom, taking the only open seat left.

Hayner, in confusion, stared at Olette, who was doing her best not to make direct eye contact with him. Why she had actually given into Belinda's pleas was beyond Hayner, but now it was obvious that something was wrong. He continued staring at Olette, hoping that some type of conversation would spark between the two of them; he was dying to say something to his girlfriend at this point. _Anything _would have been nice.

"Ah, Miss Anderson and Mr. Richardson," Ms. Morales chirped, attempting to get the attention of the duo, "are the two of your going to be working together for this project? _Lo que necesito saber ahora._"

Hayner watched as Olette fidgeted in her seat the moment Ms. Morales had begun speaking Spanish to the two of them; he knew that she struggled with the language, just as she did with any other language that _wasn't_ English. Maybe – just maybe – if he swooped in to answer the question for the both of them Olette would start talking to him again, he told himself.

"Actually Ms. Morales," Hayner began, avoiding the stare Olette was now giving him, "I haven't asked yet… so yeah."

Ms. Morales nodded as she began to scribble down notes onto her pink clipboard. Not bothering to look at Olette or Hayner, she sighed, "_Pregunte ahora sí. Es posible que se quede sin opciones más tarde._ Unless, of course, there is a problem with the two of you working together."

"There's no problem, ma'am," Hayner assured, shaking his head. "No problem at all."

"_Bueno_," Ms. Morales said before moving along the row of students. "I'll check with the two of you later, Mr. Richardson."

Hayner exhaled in relief as he watched the tall language teacher stalk away. He looked toward Olette, who had turned her gaze to the dry erase board in the front of the classroom. Sighing to himself, he looked around the classroom for his possible options; how hard could it be to find someone in the class? In the front of the classroom, Hayner noticed the tall strawberry blond-haired boy; it was his godbrother, Sean Horton. Hayner knew that he could always count on Sean for anything he needed so long as Mary, Sean's girlfriend of two years, was okay with it.

"Sean-."

Hayner stopped himself when he saw that Sean was conversing with Ella, the curly-haired girl of Sean's height. Rolling his eyes, Hayner reminded himself that even though Sean would do practically anything for a friend… Mary Carbone and her posse always came first, regardless of the rest of the world. Turning his attention to the wiry sophomore with the red hair, Hayner considered his options with the soon-to-be Drum Major of the Twilight Town Marching Band, Daniel Duke. He smirked to himself, knowing that with Daniel Duke he would score an A easily.

"Dan-."

Once again, someone had beat Hayner to the punch; Daniel was surrounded by three of the band freshman. Mentally slapping himself, Hayner wondered how he could have possibly forgotten that Daniel Duke was a chick magnet. Looking around once more, Hayner noticed that Olette was still sitting beside him in silence. Shaking his head, the young teen boy did not know what to do. While working with his girlfriend was something he wanted to do, Hayner knew that working with Olette was a major impossibility at the moment.

"Sean," Hayner tried his luck again as Ella and her partner passed by. "Hey, Sean!"

The tall strawberry blond-haired boy turned his head in Hayner's direction with a bewildered look; he and Hayner had not really spoken to each other in quite some time. He tilted his head to the left a little as he squinted his eyes a smidge. Sean would have loved to help Hayner, but he did not know what his godbrother was asking from him.

"What?" Sean inquired, scratching the back of his head.

Hayner gulped before responding. Saying the wrong thing could potentially upset Olette more than he already had. Inhaling sharply, Hayner replied, "Is it cool if the two of us work together? I don't think I'll get a passing grade with this one…"

As if she wasn't mad enough, Olette quickly stood from her seat and marched to the front of the classroom. Her eyes scanned the bookshelf beside Daniel Duke's flaming red hair, looking for something that_ might_ shut Hayner up. How was it even possible for him to think that Olette Marie Anderson – the soon-to-be Valedictorian of 2013 – wouldn't be a satisfactory partner? The green eyed girl had never gotten anything lower than a B minus; Hayner, on the other hand, was practically fine with getting at least a D on projects. Olette's eyes continued to check the bookshelf thoroughly; maybe it was her inability to understand the language or maybe it was because all the books she could possibly use were probably being used at the moment, but Olette could not find a single book on foreign foods.

Hayner watched as Olette's eyes traveled from shelf, looking for something obviously. He knew that his word choice was far from what he truly meant; Hayner just meant that, with the way things currently were, a passing grade would be hard to achieve – mainly because Olette refused to speak to him. Running a hand through his spiky, blond hair, Hayner watched as Olette hastily grabbed a book from the bottom shelf and stormed over to his desk.

As Hayner placed his right hand onto the desk in boredom, Olette carelessly plopped the giant book of food onto her boyfriend's dominant hand, painfully squashing his piano fingers. Olette began to glare at Hayner, watching as the boy winced; it was axiomatic to see that the book had done some form of damage to her boyfriend. She crossed her arms in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hayner shouted, cradling his right hand. "That _hurt_!"

Still smirking, Olette leaned over Hayner's desk as she flipped to a random page in the book. "Simple," she hissed. "I don't think I'll get a passing grade with this one, but unlike some of us, I have to make the most with what I've got."

Hayner looked down at his throbbing hand with a look of guilt; he hadn't meant what he said like _that… _but how was he supposed to explain that to her? He knew that she wouldn't even let him open his mouth. Looking up at the girl dressed in orange, Hayner saw the spark in her eyes; he knew that Olette was _not _going to give up the fight anytime soon. Hayner figured that giving her what she wanted would be easy, but where would the challenge in that be? Forfeiting the battle between the once dynamic duo was something Hayner never did; he would have to fight to the end until either he or Olette won…

"Look," Hayner muttered, "this is complete bullshit. Why don't the two of us just take the fail and get on with our lives? It's as simple as that."

Surprised at Hayner's comment, Olette's eyes narrowed. What was he even suggesting? Did he really want to just fail the project, knowing that Olette's grade was on the line? Did Hayner completely forget that if she were to get so much as B on her report card Belinda Drake was second in line for the spot of 2013's Valedictorian? Olette's mind was racing with questions; she knew that Hayner wasn't going to give up the fight that easily. Clenching her fists in anger, Olette let Hayner's words sink into her mind.

"Oh," she sneered. "So you think that this is something that we should just 'get over with', something that the two of us should completely forget about, huh? You know what, Christian Hayner? No! This is _not _something we can just screw over and move on with… but coming from you, it makes _perfect _sense."

Hayner listened to Olette as the dull roar of the classroom increased slightly, drowning Olette out to others' ears. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he couldn't believe that she was still hooked on that subject. Rolling his eyes, Hayner shook his head.

"It's easy to see that you're still not over what happened last month," Hayner responded with a grunt. "C'mon… it happened a _month _ago; let it go."

Her green eyes engulfed in irritation and rage, Olette slammed her hand onto Hayner's desk, the way she had with her own only ten to twenty minutes ago. How could he _say _that?

"How _dare _you!" she drawled.

Just then, the school bell tolled, ending the period and the day. Quickly, Olettle gathered her belongings and raced out of the classroom. Her fists still clenched in fury and her gaze focused only on the view ahead of her. In her eyes, this fight was _far _from over.

Hayner, however, sat in his seat with the book still opened before him. He shook his head, knowing that he had to do a lot of work before completely fixing his relationship with Olette again. His brown eyes widened at the thought of his losing the fight between himself and Olette; if he lost, he knew that nothing would end well. He also knew that this war had _just_ begun.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I especially loved writing this story the first time around, so I figured I would rewrite it just for the hell of it. I felt like the previous version did not allow readers to see the aspects of Hayner and Olette's story that I wanted them to see. So here is my latest attempt to show you their world through my eyes. This story was rewritten on **August 14, 2012**. It was republished on **September 28, 2012**.

So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think about it. I would very much appreciate it.

~ May Vulcan


	2. Crossing Lines

**DISCLAIMER:** Though I find this completely unnecessary, I feel somewhat obligated to state that the Kingdom Hearts franchise does not belong to me. Also, as you read the story, keep in mind that this is simply a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of their rightful owner's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Two – Crossing Lines

**Friday, May 21, 2010 – Second Semester of Freshman Year.**

The very next day, Hayner and Olette sat in the back of classroom 93, just as they had only the day before. Already fifty-five minutes into their sixth period Spanish 1 class, the two teenagers had somehow managed to get through their partnership as civilly as they could get; however, as civilized as the brunette and the blond tried to be, there always seemed to be something wrong with their words, their actions, and even their natural attire.

"Why do you still wear that tattered, old thing?" Hayner questioned, referring to the purple ribbon tied tightly around Olette's right hand.

Hastily putting her left hand over the purple dream bracelet, Olette glared daggers at her boyfriend; she began to wonder what his problem with the bracelet was, considering he had given it to her as a present no more than a year ago. It had been her birthday present and Hayner's way of solidifying their new relationship. Before she was able to respond, the afternoon bell had sounded, like it did every day at 3:04. The girl with the green eyes made her way to leave the classroom, before she remembered a very important task that seemed to have slipped her mind.

"We still need to pick food for our project, Hayner," she reminded her boyfriend, not looking him in the eye.

Hayner stared up at the girl with a stolid look; reaching into his backpack, the boy with the spiky blond hair tossed Olette a pamphlet about sweet bread.

"Considering our given circumstance," Hayner stated, "I took the liberty of picking the food without you."

Olette glanced down at the tiny pamphlet, wondering how Hayner had gotten a hold of such thing. Shaking her head, she realized that Hayner was actually doing _some_ work; she didn't know if she should have been thankful or offended that the boy would not even tell her of his doings. She sighed to herself as Belinda strut out of the classroom. Suddenly, Olette felt a familiar surge rush through her body. The brunette snatched her boyfriend's wrist and dragged him out of Room 93 and straight into Room MB-2, Twilight Town High's Music Room; Olette figured that if she and Hayner were about to battle it out that she wanted Pence to be there to mediate the fight.

Hayner helplessly let Olette drag him to the Music Room; it was beyond him to question Olette when she was fuming mad. He just didn't understand why the band room. It wasn't as though they were actually _in_ band; the only one from the gang that was even considered a part of the school's band was Pence – and that was mainly because he was a part of the school's Drumline. Looking around at the music stands and instrument cases that surrounded him, Hayner stared at Olette with bewilderment.

"… and you brought me here because…?" Hayner began as Olette continued to grasp on to his wrist.

Slightly confused about why she brought her boyfriend to a public area, Olette looked around, hoping to find Pence (or even Roxas). She dropped Hayner's wrist, allowing Olette to cross her arms in a stern way; she may have made the mistake of dragging Hayner to a public place to fight, but she wasn't about to let him win anything anytime soon.

"I don't know," Olette snarled. "Why don't you tell me? I mean you do such an excellent job of doing things by yourself nowadays, don't you?"

Hayner threw his black and red satchel to the side as Olette did the same with her backpack. He inched away from Olette, pacing back and forth; the young teen boy hoped that he could calm himself before he said something he'd regret later… but at this point, it was useless. Hayner knew that his relationship with Olette was going to need a lot more than fixing.

"So that's what this is about?" Hayner wondered, now inching back towards Olette. "You're upset because I picked the project topic without your fucking approval? If you haven't guessed it, Olette, you and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now; I quite frankly don't even want to work with you-!"

"NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO WORK WITH ME!" Olette shouted, causing some of the band kids to drop their music folders. The green-eyed girl stared at Hayner dead in the eye. "For your information, Hayner, we got to _pick_ our partners!"

The once bustling band room was now dead silent. Students were now staring at the couple in the center of the room; Hayner knew that Olette had just made him look like a complete buffoon – something that Olette had become a master at doing. The blond-haired boy looked into Olette's emerald eyes, forgetting why they were fighting in the first place. Snapping out of his trance, Hayner shook his head; as mesmerizing as his girlfriend's eyes were, he couldn't give into the fight.

"And I supposed that it's _my_ fault that stupid Ms. Morales assumed that we were working together!" Hayner exclaimed. "You act like it's _my _fault! Anderson, how on earth is it _my _fault that everyone assumes that I actually want to work with my fucking girlfriend?"

Olette bit her tongue as an all-too-familiar sensation stung in her chest; was that really how Hayner felt about her? Looking at Hayner with no sign of weak, Olette wondered how she could face him without breaking down. She shook her head at Hayner and his words. Olette glared at him before yelling back at him.

"Why didn't you just run straight to your beloved best friend?" Olette screamed, inching toward Hayner. "I'm sure your precious _Belinda _would have absolutely _loved_ that!"

At those exact words, Jonathan Roxas Way and Nicholas Pence Aarons raced into Room MB-2; the duo had heard about the quarrel between their favorite couple, but they hadn't figured it had blown up so badly. They originally guessed that Olette and Hayner were just giving each other the silent treatment, as usual; however, there was something _different _about this fight and everyone knew it.

Hayner smirked at the sight of his two friends standing in the doorway; they _would_ come to her rescue, the teenager thought to himself bitterly. Rolling his brown eyes, Hayner shook his head toward the two boys, who eyed him curiously. "Honestly, Olette, you actually thought I had a best friend," sneered the teen.

The two were standing in the middle of the band room, unmoved by the world around them. Hayner did not mind that Seifer Samuels was staring at him with the familiar smirk. Olette didn't seem to care that Ella Gutierrez, Mary Carbone, and their little group of friends were gossiping about the quarrel that was taking place. The couple didn't even seem to notice that the clique they deemed as "The Idiot Circle" was recording their little spat. Roxas and Pence, however, minded, cared and noticed.

"Ya'know," Pence whispered, approaching Mary and Ella, "that's not what _I _heard… and we all know how close I am to both Christian _and _Olette."

"So…" Mary began. "Chris and Olette aren't fighting because he cheated on her for that cow Belinda Drake?"

Pence looked toward Mary, somewhat confused at her statement. What was she talking about? Hayner would _never _have cheated on Olette, right? It just wasn't like him; why on earth, Pence thought, would anyone think that? After all, from what Pence had saw, Hayner loved Olette dearly. Now staring at Hayner and Olette with a look of distraught, Pence sighed in response to his worst enemy, Mary Carbone.

"Whatever it is," Pence replied, "I doubt they even know what it is their fighting about…"

Watching at the Idiot Circle whipped out their phone to record the catastrophe before them, Roxas did the only thing he could do to distract the gang from his two best friends. Inhaling quickly, the boy with the blue eyes ran in front of the camera phones as rapidly as possible, blocking everyone's shot of the perfect battle.

"Jonathan!" complained one of them. "Get the hell out of my shot!"

"JR!" another whined. "Seriously, now is not the time to act stupid!"

"If you're so annoyed with what I picked, Olette Marie," Hayner raised his voice, still staring Olette down, "then I insist that you pick the food item of _your _choice!"

Olette shook her head violently, still glaring at her boyfriend. "No, you've already proven to me that you are capable of pulling off this project without me, so you know what? By all means, do it."

"Fine!" Hayner remarked. "I guess we're sticking with the sweet bread!"

Olette crossed her arms once again, looking away for a moment. "I'm sure that if your precious _Belinda _was helping you, you would have actually picked something more interesting!"

Glaring at his girlfriend at the mention of Belinda Drake, Hayner sneered, "You know what? Olette, you're right!"

The entire world around them seemed to freeze at Hayner's words. At this point, Roxas stopped running in front of the camera phones while Pence stopped in the middle of his speech. The two boys, as well as the rest of the room, knew that Hayner had just crossed the line by telling Olette that she was right about his wish to work with Belinda.

"Excuse me?" Olette scoffed, inching toward Hayner with angry stare.

"I said," Hayner drawled, "that you're _right_! I'm more than positive that if I was working with Belinda, she and I would actually be getting our work done!"

Shoving Hayner aggressively, Olette responded with a pout. "You know what, jerk! Is there anything I can do for you, Your Royal Pain?"

Hayner sighed, giving up the hopeless battle between himself and Olette. He didn't even know why they were fighting in the first place; all he knew was that he missed having his best friend around when he needed her. "Yeah, actually," he replied, trying to slowly mend his broken relationship. "Do you think you could go to the Sweet Shop near the beach and see if they have some sweet bread for our presentation…?"

With wide eyes, Olette smiled to herself. She was surprised at the calmness in her boyfriend's voice. However, Olette's natural instincts to fight betray her true feelings. "Oh you know, because I can totally drive down to the beach on such short notice!" the brunette quickly shut her mouth as the words escaped her lips.

"I'll do it myself them, dammit!" Hayner shouted as he threw his hands in the air. He was surprised that Olette had even responded to him in such a way. "What is your fucking problem anyways?"

Pausing for a moment, Olette groaned. What was her problem? Inhaling and then exhaling sharply, Olette thought long and hard about what her real problem was. She knew that she wasn't truly mad at Hayner for choosing to work with her instead of Belinda; in fact, she was surprised, yet thankful, that he didn't. Olette knew that she was still mad at the incident that caused this whole mess between her and her boyfriend.

"Why are you even trying?" Olette asked, breathlessly. "Did you happen to forget that this is a _school_ project? You're Christian Hayner Richardson! Since when did you start caring about your grades?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I want to do this for my future?" Hayner shouted. "That by doing this I can be someone who people are proud to know!"

"Oh?" Olette dismissed. "What? Is your _precious_ girlfriend Belinda too high and mighty to acknowledge the Boy Blunder?"

The pangs of pain in Hayner's chest was getting worse and worse with every word that seemed to escape his lips; he didn't mean half of the things that he was telling Olette. And the way Olette was just firing insults toward him was adding more pain to him than anything else. However, his pride was getting in the way of the apology he needed t present his girlfriend and his head was getting in the way of his heart. Same went for the petite brunette whose chest burned with a stringing pain.

"Just so you know, _Belinda wouldn't last a day in my shoes_!"

"You're right," Hayner murmured, not wanting to say anything more.

Olette smirked as the band room, still dead silent, watched at Hayner hung his head in defeat.

_Do it, _the little voice in his head egged on. _She's given you nothing but hell all month! All for what she considers 'cheating'! She's acting like she did over the summer: clingy and irritating! Just say the words you want to say and get this over with!_

Hayner bit his tongue, holding back the words that threatened to escape his lips. He was having a vicious war with himself while Roxas and Pence vicariously felt his pain; Hayner just couldn't bring himself to break the poor girl with the harsh statement in his mind, regardless of what his pride was forcing him to say. Yet-…

"She's doing _much _better," Hayner said with a smirk. "Good day to you all."

With that, Hayner immediately fled the band room, collecting his belongings before running off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been a while since I actually wrote, but I figured that I should fix the problem that I had with this story before continuing another one. That and I felt the passion behind this story come back to me as if by random. So here I am presenting you all with the rewritten version of this story. I felt that I needed to break up the first chapter of the story into two separate pieces because I felt like the original first chapter was so long. HAHA this was rewritten on **September 28, 2012** and was republished on **September 28, 2012**.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of **Lose Your Love**. Please stay tuned for more! Reviews are always much appreciated! :D

~ May Vulcan


	3. Easing the Aches of a Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** Though I find this completely unnecessary, I feel somewhat obligated to state that the Kingdom Hearts franchise does not belong to me. Also, as you read the story, keep in mind that this is simply a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of their rightful owner's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Three –Easing the Aches of a Friend

**Friday, May 21, 2010 – Second Semester of Freshman Year.**

The band room had fallen completely silent now. Never had they expect Christian Hayner Richardson, Boy Blunder, to even _think_ about saying something along those lines to Olette. All eyes had gone from the double doors Hayner used to make his escape to the crestfallen brunette who stood sadly in the center of the room. Not a word was spoken; after all, what was there to say?

The brown-haired girl with the green eyes stood in the middle of the band room with a look of apathy. Silently, she allowed her chest to swell in pain – the pain from which she was still suffering… the same pain she had suffered for nearly a month. Her mind began to swim in the unspoken words she fought to scream to the rest of the world. As everyone around her continued to watch, Olette Marie Anderson stood still and alone, praying for a miracle.

Almost at the speed of light, Pence raced to Olete's side. He took her hand and gently tugged her into the coat room closet in the very back of the band room. He locked the door from the inside and took the saddened green-eyed girl into his arms. As he began to embrace her, Pence slowly started stroking her hair; he needed to calm her down before her tears took control.

"Olette," Pence whispered, rocking Olette to and fro, "it's going to be okay…"

Witnessing the fight between Olette and Hayner gave Roxas feelings of confusion. Hayner was one of his best friends, but Olette was like the older sister he never had. He did not know if he was supposed to go with Pence to comfort Olette or go outside to check on Hayner. Roxas's confusion led to anger, which drove him to dart out of the band room instantly. Pushing past the double doors of the MB-2, his blue eyes zipped around the empty school hallway. Roxas carefully eyed each corner of the abandoned halls, only to find Hayner sadly leaning against the white whites of the school.

Hayner looked sadly at the ground before him as regret filled his mind. Of all the things to tell his girlfriend, why did it have to be _that_? His eyes, still inadvertently scanning the ground beneath him, caught glimpse of his shoes. For the past few months, Hayner had been mindlessly putting on his shoes, not caring or knowing what pair they were; however, he had chosen to wear his black Chucks, the shoes Olette had given to him on his fifteenth birthday as a token of her gratitude. Hayner shut his eyes tightly as he tried to recall those rare times in his relationship where things were absolutely perfect with Olette and him. The only time that seemed to come to his mind was the night Olette had asked him to be her boyfriend. He smiled at the memory of her in panic and shock on that special night.

_Slam_!

Almost as quickly as he had fallen into the memory, Hayner was brought back to the harsh reality as his already aching body collided with the cold, metal lockers that lined the school hallway. Hayner felt Roxas's fist come crashing along the side of his face just before being seized by his shirt's collar.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Richardson?" Roxas bombarded, pushing Hayner violently up against the lockers once more. "Did Hell suddenly freeze over in your world? What – in King Mickey's name – were you thinking?"

Hayner struggled to get away from Roxas's grip of death. Had he known he was going to end up in this mess, Hayner wouldn't have said those nasty things to Olette. But he did and now… he was forced to face the consequences.

"I guess I wasn't…" Hayner sighed, still attempting to free himself from Roxas's hold.

"The hell you weren't!" Roxas shouted in vexation. "In the time that we've known Olette, when has it _ever _been a good idea to tell her that Belinda Drake is better than she is? _Especially_ at being your girlfriend! Hayner, how could you do that to us! More importantly, _to her_?"

As Roxas released him, Hayner could feel the accusations behind Roxas's voice. He knew that Roxas was usually in the loop of things, which probably meant that Roxas knew the reason behind Olette's rage. Hayner brushed himself off before responding.

"If you're implying that I cheated on Olette," Hayner snarled as he turned to walk away from Roxas, "I'll have you know that I would never dare to do such a thing! I like her, _not _Belinda…"

"Then what the hell did you do?" Roxas shouted, trailing behind his friend. "Because lately Olette hasn't been herself… and quite frankly, neither have you!"

Hayner turned around, aggressively shoving Roxas into the nearest locker. "This isn't _any _of your business, Jonathan Roxas; stay out of it!"

Struggling to get out of Hayner's grasp, Roxas pushed his friend back forcefully. "You hurt Olette; it's _officially _become my business!"

* * *

Pence still stood in the band room closet, holding his close friend to his chest. He knew that her heart had been broken recently, but he didn't understand entirely why. Pence knew that Olette and Hayner's quarrels usually ended in terrible words. He also knew that Hayner would subconsciously compare Olette to practically every other person in the universe, _especially _Belinda! But why all of a sudden did this insult leave Olette sobbing uncontrollably?

"What happened out there, Olette?" Pence wondered, still holding the sobbing fourteen year old in his arms. "You _never _cry in public like that… I mean, c'mon… Hayner's always comparing you to other people, including Belinda… why the waterworks now?"

Olette pushed away from her friend, not knowing how to explain the entire situation. Biting her lower lip, Olette knew that Pence wasn't as "in the loop" of things as Roxas was. She knew that, with all the gossip going around the freshmen class, Pence had probably heard different stories about what really happened between Twilight Town High's "Freshmen Power Couple". Olette began to pace from one end of the closet to the other. Sighing, she leaned against the closet door, allowing herself to sink to the ground.

"It all started when he was assigned to work with _Belinda_ for this stupid project in his Geometry Honors class-."

"Hayner's in advanced classes?" Pence remarked flabbergasted by his recent findings. The look that Olette was giving him, however, seemed to shut him up very quickly.

"As I was saying," the brunette said disapprovingly, "they were paired with each other on their stupid project; however, I trusted him to control himself at that point. I mean, we've been with each other for nearly a year now… if Hayner wanted to leave me, he would have already, right?"

Pence nodded at Olette's comment. Based on the stories Olette would recount to Hayner, Roxas and him, Pence knew that most of the people Olette decided to "get closer to" would either hurt her or they would leave just as Olette's depression kicked in. He knew how much it meant to the brunette that Hayner, Roxas and he even bothered sticking around for as long as they did.

"But what happened?" Pence asked. "Hayner didn't make a move on her though, _right_?"

Olette tried to find the words to describe the situation. She would not have called it 'making a move' on Belinda, but she was still hurt by Hayner's actions. Shrugging at Pence's question, the brown-haired teenager sighed sadly to herself.

"I don't know, Pence," she groaned. "You see, Belinda started inviting Hayner to the Drake Manor for the project because she refused to be seen with him during school hours because it would be 'social suicide'… or something like that."

Pence scratched the back of his head. If Olette trusted Hayner, why, Pence wondered, would she be so hurt to have her boyfriend work at the Drake residence? Pence figured that if Olette really trusted her boyfriend, the brunette would understand that Hayner would never do such a thing to her. After all, Pence knew from experience that Olette _always _invited people to her house to work on projects. What made Belinda so different?

"That doesn't sound so bad," Pence justified. "I mean you do the same thing when you have projects to work on-."

"I found all of this out through Rachel," Olette replied dejectedly. "Hayner _never _told me any of this."

Pence put his hands to his face, knowing that the source of this news was reliable. He knew that even though she hated Belinda Drake as much as the next person Rachel Daniels was forced to be a constant in Belinda's life mainly because of their mutual friends. Whatever happened to Belinda, Rachel would probably be the fourth person to know… and vice versa.

"It's high school," Pence tried. "Are you sure Hayner hasn't _tried _telling you? You know, but you were just too busy with ASB to even pay attention…?"

Olette buried her head beneath her arms, trying to stop a new set of tears from flooding. "I asked him about it last month, but he denied it. Then more and more every day, Hayner started hanging out with Belinda 'just for fun'. I understand the idea of having friends outside our circle of friends, but he actually stood me up just so they could hang out."

* * *

"I don't consider that cheating!" Hayner roared as he and Roxas wrestled with each other in the middle of the empty hallway. "Olette is _overreacting_! As usual!"

Trying to get out of Hayner's deathly headlock, Roxas cried, "You stood her up to hang out with Belinda Drake! You stood her up the night you were supposed to formally meet her family to be with the most annoying girl in the entire school district!"

"That's an overstatement!" Hayner remarked, still trying to wrangle his blond friend. "Belinda may be annoying, but I wouldn't say she's the _most _annoying! Her family's really nice to me! And plus-."

"She's using you to mess with Olette!" Roxas bellowed, gaining the strength to take control of the brawl. "And you _know _that!"

Almost as instantly as Roxas had gained control of the fight, Hayner suddenly withdrew from it. Never had it occurred to him that he had ditched the girl of his dreams to be with her rival. Never had it occurred to him that he was being used to torture his girlfriend. Sighing to himself, Hayner walked over to the nearest locker and kicked it out of frustration. He leaned against the locker in defeat, looking at his shoes. The blond boy ran a hand through his now very untidy hair, leaning his head against the cold metal of the blue locker. He allowed himself to sink to the ground beneath him as he clenched his fist, gripping a handful of hair.

"What the hell have I done to her…?" he whispered to himself. "I just fucked up one of the most important relationships in my life because of this stupid shit, didn't I?"

Roxas looked at his close friend with care. He watched at Hayner's brown eyes shadowed themselves with regret and fear. Sitting down beside his once 'fearless' leader, Roxas shook his head, not knowing what to say to his friend.

"Yeah… you did."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Hayner wondered.

* * *

Pence just finished giving Olette the best advice that he had to offer. He could not consider himself an expert in relationships, but he did know a little something about heartbreak. Pence put an arm around Olette protectively with a reassuring smile.

"I can't promise you that everything is gonna be perfectly fine or whatever, but I want you to consider just talking to Hayner. You gotta sit him down and force him to listen to you. He doesn't have to talk; however, he does have to listen."

Nodding slowly as she wiped her eyes carefully, Olette looked toward the lone hanger on the rack. "I'll take your word on this one, Pence. Thank you."

Pence stood up, helping Olette to her feet. He nodded and pushed her playfully. "You were there when Rachel's best friend broke my heart," Pence chuckled. "Nicolette Naminé Dénouement… the pretty half-French blonde."

"My _ex_ best friend?" Olette giggled. "Oh boy, please don't tell me that you're still a wreck from that…"

* * *

Hayner shook his head as Roxas threw offer after dreary offer his way. As much as Hayner appreciated Roxas's say in the relationship, he knew for a fact that Roxas's relationships never last too long. He looked toward the ceiling before glancing toward the broken water fountain where he and Roxas would wait for Olette and Pence.

"Look, I'll think about it, okay?" Hayner sighed softly. "It's all I can do right now."

"Just consider some of them," Roxas pleaded. "Don't actually go through with any of the ideas I gave you until you've considered the outcomes of each."

Hayner shook his head. "This is my last chance to set things right between Olette and me…"

"Well… you have to consider her feelings too, you know," Roxas minded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I haven't done a story dedication in a while, but I think that it is necessary to state that I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Senior Buddy nephew/godson **James**. I never imagined that someone would think these stories are actually interesting, but this one is always excited to have story time with Senior Buddy Auntie May.

This story was rewritten and republished on **October 17, 2012**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of **Lose Your Love**. Thank you so much for reading. Please stay tuned for more! Reviews are always welcomed! =)

~ May Vulcan


	4. Olette's Fifteenth Birthday

**DISCLAIMER:** Though I find this completely unnecessary, I feel somewhat obligated to state that the Kingdom Hearts franchise does not belong to me. Also, as you read the story, keep in mind that this is simply a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of their rightful owner's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Four – Olette's Fifteenth Birthday

**Saturday, May 22, 2010 – Second Semester of Freshman Year.**

The next day rolled along very quickly. Olette sat at the edge of her bed with a frown; her restless slumber caused her distress beyond unreasonable doubt. Her talk with Pence in the coat room closet helped Olette get things off her chest, but it somehow managed to unveil what Olette feared: facing the reality that Hayner just wasn't interested anymore.

Walking carefully to her dresser, the green-eyed brunette noticed a picture of her three best friends and herself. In the photograph, each of the four was making a hysterical facial expression of some sort: Pence had his eyes crossed as his tongue hung sloppily at the edge of his open mouth; Roxas had arched his left eyebrow in a mock seductive way as he puckered his lips playfully, mocking the infamous 'Duck Face'; Olette had her eyes wide open as she put on a forced smile, showing off her braces; and Hayner had scrunched his face together as tightly as he could, the way he usually would during choir warm-ups.

The teenaged girl sighed at the forgotten memories the framed picture held. Letting her eyes linger from the other scattered photos on her dresser, she smiled to herself; each of the pictures was of either her three best friends and herself or it was of just Hayner and herself.

She shook her head sadly as she dragged herself toward the stereo clock. **9:34 AM** read the cracked surface of the digital clock. Inhaling miserably to herself, Olette realized that she had not spoken to her boyfriend civilly or even had a decent conversation with Hayner since the month before.

Why hadn't she been more understanding? Why couldn't she have been more reasonable? Why did she say all the things she had? Why wasn't she just more logical than she was emotional? Olette shook her head again as she relaxed her shoulders. She did not know the complete answer to any of the questions that raced through her mind.

Olette blinked slowly as she looked toward the mirror above her dresser. There was a Post-It stuck in the center of the oval-shaped mirror.

"_Olette, happy fifteenth birthday! Daddy, Lawrence, and I are flying to Radiant Garden to pick up your baby brother, Cameron. Your father figured that you had birthday plans with Hayner and the boys, so he said to leave you home. We'll see you later tonight if not early tomorrow morning. If we don't make it back before midnight – no promises that we'll even make it back before tomorrow – then… HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, baby! I'll take you out to dinner some time this week, just you and me. I love you, sweetie._

"_Love always,_

"_Mommy_

"_P.S. hugs and kisses!" _read the little pink Post-It note Mrs. Anderson left her eldest and only daughter.

"I don't even get to spend my birthday with my family because my dad thinks I'm going to spend it with my boyfriend," Olette whined, rubbing her left eye violently with the end of her silk pajama sleeve. "Dear God-."

_Ding-dong!_

Olette ran to the small window beside her bed. She drew the curtains back to see who could have possibly been at the door. From the second story, she had the perfect view of the driveway; however, Olette did not see any cars, leaving her to assume that the person at the door was either Pence or Roxas. Olette put her robe on and raced down the stairs straight to the front door. She peeked through the little peephole, hoping to see a speck of black or blond hair. Raising an eyebrow, Olette took not of the lonely shape that sat on her doormat. She opened the door briskly and picked up the nicely wrapped box decorated with a design so meticulous that no one else could copy it.

Smirking to herself, Olette whispered, "Only Pence…"

Carefully, the brunette examined the gift as she dragged herself lazily past the kitchen where she and the boys would usually concoct their experimental foods. Then, Olette plopped herself on the large sofa and turned on the television. She noted the specific detail in the wrapping. The last thing Olette wanted to do was to ruin the art Pence had even bothered creating for her. Slowly, her eyes flew to the rectangular piece of paper attached to the gift-wrapping. She traced her fingers across the paper, flipping it open.

"_Olette Marie Anderson, I don't give a fucking damn if it's your birthday. Open the stupid present and stop staring at Pence's art. It only took him five minutes… he literally did it right before we dropped this off._

"_Much love,_

_Roxas & Pence :D" _read the card.

Olette laughed as she read the letter that Roxas and Pence wrote for her. Tearing through the heavily designed wrappings, her green eyes sparkled as they fell upon the unsealed box filled with even nicer gift-wrap. This time, the gift-wrap securely hugged three different shaped items. Picking up the nearest one, Olette ripped through the paper only to discover a set of highlighter, permanent markers and colored pencils on top of a professional planner. Just then, another note fell carelessly on her crossed legs.

She read it to herself as she giggled.

"_Dearest Olette Marie Anderson I of Radiant Garden,_

"_This is to say that we are wishing you a merry birthday. You are now fifteen, the age Juliet met her Romeo. We, Nicolas Pence Aarons II of Twilight Town and Jonathan Roxas Way II of Twilight Town, present thee with this: a set of colored highlighters, markers, pencils and the master planner of the century – Okay, you know what? Roxas's idea for making this seem really amazing was really stupid! D: _

"_Anyways, we really do wanna wish you a happy birthday, Sister! Hope you enjoy this present and the rest of the ones that we got it. Hopefully, it makes you crazy life a hell of a lot easier!_

"_Love always,_

"_Pence & Roxas"_

Next, the birthday girl turned her attention toward the massive present lying in the center of the box. She grabbed the next gift from the enormous box. Olette was careful to make sure that she'd find any type of note attached the present. Sdly, there was no note this time; however, Olette enjoyed this gift as much the previous one. In all the years she had known Pence and Roxas, the one thing Olette desired more than an event planner was a set of stationery paper craftily conjoined to a box of greeting cards already presorted for the right occasion, such as birthdays, anniversaries and other festivities.

"This is absolutely perfect!" Olette squealed as she pressed the awkwardly shaped box to her chest. "Ohmaigersh! I have the best friends in the whole freaking world!"

_Ding-dong!_

"More gifts, boys?" Olette giggled to herself. "This is already enough!"

Putting the stationery set aside, Olette hopped off the couch. She tenderly tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear as the giftwrap surrounding her fell to the ground. She made her way slowly and cheerfully to the front door.

_Ding-dong!_

"Hold your horses, boys!" Olette shouted playfully. "I'm coming!"

Without looking through the peephole, Olette raced to the door, turned the top lock and swung the door open.

"Hey!-ner…?" Olette was disoriented as she looked cautiously at the blond-haired boy in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Running at hand through his spiky hair, Hayner exhaled in frustration. What _was _he doing at her house? It wasn't like before where he could just visit her spontaneously. That was when their relationship was 'peachy keen'; but now, things were on edge. Hayner knew, just based on Olette's reaction, that he was the last person the brunette wanted to see.

"Can I come in?" he wondered in apprehension as his hand dove into the front pockets of his cargo pants.

"Sure…" Olette stammered, stepping aside for Hayner. "Come on in…"

Hayner entered the house awkwardly, the way he had only years before when he and Olette had first become friends. He watched as his girlfriend shut the door behind her. Hayner was then led to the couch in Olette's living room, the same couch they had fallen asleep on during their first hangout. The blond-haired teenager looked toward the white walls of the room where he and Olette had exchanged Valentine's Day gifts only the year before.

"Olette," he started, feeling the tension rise as Olette sat furthest away from him. "I-."

"I'm not like most girls," Olette blurted out randomly.

With wide eyes, Olette smacked her forehead with great force. She had not meant to say what she did, but it was the only thought she could currently process.

Hayner nodded, taking what his girlfriend into consideration.

"Well," he admitted, "I'm not like most people."

Olette leaned against the couch cushion as much as she could before bringing her legs to her chest, curling herself into a ball. She sighed; being with Hayner, especially after what happened the day before, was not something she was stable enough to do on her own.

"I am probably the most fragile person you will ever meet…"

Shrugging, Hayner slowly scooted closer to the depressed girl to his right. "And I am probably the most emotionally retarded person you will ever know…"

"You're supposed to handle me with care!" Olette shouted through tears as her mind travelled back to the happenings of yesterday.

Remembering his brutal mistake from yesterday, Hayner cringed. He hadn't meant to say the things that he did. It was just one of 'heat of the moment' things.

"Olette, you're supposed to act like I'm not there!"

Olette put her head between her knees as tears began to fill her eyes; in the past month alone, she had gone from passionate and strong-willed to weak and fragile. It was something that happened her when depression and anxiety kicked in.

Hayner sighed as he watched Olette cry. He knew that her emotional and mental state of mind was partly his fault; however, he also knew that he did not have it in himself to apologize for everything that had happened.

"I-I," Olette stuttered, still crying into her knees and not knowing that her boyfriend was right beside her, "I'm sorry for ruining who you were…

Hayner nodded, trying to figure out what to say to her. He didn't allow the words of his girlfriend to completely sink into his mind because he feared the scolding words. "Well, you know – wait, what?"

The words kicked in almost instantly, confusing Hayner completely. The boy put an arm around the sobbing form of his girlfriend. Why she was apologizing to _his _mistake was beyond him. What the hell was she doing?

"I'm sorry for everything!" Olette's sobs grew worse as Hayner wrapped an around her.

Hayner held the crying girl tightly, letting her stain his t-shirt with tears. "Olette, why? You shouldn't be…"

Olette shook her head as she let Hayner cradle her; his fight had gone on for much too long. She was now suffering from her anxiety and distress more than usual. The only thing she knew she could do was to just give up fighting.

"I'm always clinging onto you when you're around Belinda. I've been nothing but a jealous loser! And I'm always on your back about emotional crap that you really have no control over and no use for at all. And I'm sorry that I cause you so much stress about the Idiot Circle and about Seifer and-."

Hayner watched as Olette cries worsened and worsened. He felt her nuzzle closer to his chest as she continued to rub her back gently. It was usually pretty easy to get Olette to stop crying, but Hayner knew that there was something different about the tears she was crying at the moment. The blond-haired boy held his girlfriend tightly, allowing her to sob more and more.

"Olette," he sighed, "please _stop_!"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Hayner shook his head, whispering carefully into Olette's brown hair. "No," he began. "It's far from it actually, Olette. You need to learn how to blame someone other than yourself, bae."

"But this _is _my fault…!"

Hayner inhaled, pulling Olette on his lap. "Well, babe, I'm sor- I'm sorry for ruining your happiness."

"You didn't ruin-!"

Hayner pushed Olette off his lap and onto the couch. He stood up, hovering over his girlfriend. "Then why are you always crying nowadays? Why co you always look so sad? Why do you always put on a fake smile for the world to see? Why don't you act the way you used to when we were first together?"

Olette shut her eyes tightly. She knew in her heart that Hayner was right. The brunette knew that Hayner – although not the entire cause for her change in mood – had played a very significant role in her sudden depression and anxiety.

"Hayner…"

Hayner ran a hand through his hair, sitting beside Olette once again. "Olette, I've thought long and hard since yesterday. I don't know… Olette, I can't lie to you anymore. I'm sorry."

Olette looked at her boyfriend in confusion. The only time he ever really emphasized her name was when he had a hard time coughing up the truth or just when he was uncomfortable with the situation. This was one of those times when Olette herself could not tell the difference.

"Why…?" Olette wondered, scooting closer to Hayner curiously. "Lie to me about what?"

"C'mere," Hayner said, pulling Olette onto his lap once again and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Olette, I don't know how… how to put this exactly… I don't really know where to start this."

"Start what?" Olette breathed on her boyfriend's shoulder. She had forgotten how amazing she felt in his arms. She had almost forgotten that he smelled like lavenders. Taking in his scent, she rested her head onto his shoulders.

Hayner began to struggle with his words as Olette nuzzled her head against his cheek. He smiled to himself realizing that thought it seemed to take forever to gain her forgiveness, it didn't take too much for the fighting to stop. Why hadn't he tried something sooner before coming to his final conclusion?

"Olette, I can't do this anymore," he tried once more, "… we can't be together anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said the passion for this story is back. I don't know why, but it is. Oddly enough, I think rereading this story sparked something in me. I really don't know what. LOL. Honestly, I think it has to do with the fact that my English teacher is having us analyze Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness. Her in-depth analysis of that novella reminded me of the in-depth analysis that some of my friends have given this story. Well that and the fact that I need a break from my senior year. ASDFJKL; ASDFJKL; ASDJFKL; haha

Oh yeah, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Jeanette**, my 'fat cow'. I rarely see her now that I'm stuck after hours working for ASB; however, when she and I do see each other, it's story time! :D I want to dedicate this story to thank her for the hours she spends listening to me go on and on and on about a story. Just_ ONE _story, too. Hmm.

Thank you for reading this chapter of Lose Your Love. It was rewritten on **October 22, 2012**. It was republished on **October 23, 2012**. Reviews are so very much appreciated! Stay tuned for the next installment (or next rewritten chapter) of Lose Your Love!

~ May Vulcan


	5. Tell Me Why

**DISCLAIMER:** Though I find this completely unnecessary, I feel somewhat obligated to state that the Kingdom Hearts franchise does not belong to me. Also, as you read the story, keep in mind that this is simply a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of their rightful owner's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Five – Tell Me Why

**Saturday, May 22, 2010 – Second Semester of Freshman Year.**

"_What_?" Olette wondered, pushing herself off her _ex_ boyfriend's lap. "Why?"

Hayner's brown eyes widened as he looked at the already panicked Olette. Originally, the blond-haired teen had just planned to dump Olette and be on his merry way; however, he forgot that he would have to explain to her _why _he was ending things with her. Hayner knew that if he didn't explain things to Olette now, he'd have to explain to Olette, Pence _and _Roxas later.

_Oh shit_, he thought in dismay. _What the hell am I supposed to say?_ _Dammit_!

"Olette," Hayner stammered, looking around the room. Then his eyes fell on the gift-wrap on the ground. "_Shit_! I'm sorry… I- Olette, I didn't- I didn't could on today being your birthday-."

"So what?" Olette shouted, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "You just forgot it was my birthday _and our anniversary_! You just woke up this morning and thought _'_Oh hey! Today is just amazing… the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and hey! I think it'd be the _perfect_ day to dump my girlfriend!' Is that it?"

Hayner shrunk back in fear. Not only had he forgotten it was Olette's birthday, but he had forgotten that it was their first anniversary. The fifteen-year-old boy shut his eyes before rubbing the back of his head out of stress.

"I'm sorry!" Hayner cried out.

"_Why_?" Olette repeated, now hovering above Hayner. "Why, _Christian_?"

Hayner winced at the use of his first name. He knew that Olette only used is first name when she was disappointed or angry. He could not dare explain his reason for breaking up with Olette in her own home; he feared that her family might be still sleeping. He just couldn't tell her. He didn't dare tell her… not there and not yet. Hayner wasn't ready.

"Olette," he begged, not looking at her, "… can you please get dressed?"

"WHAT!" Olette shouted. "Are you freakin' kidding me? You dump me_ on my birthday _AND _our anniversary_! And NOW you're asking me to get dressed? For what an oh-so-perfect 'I'm dumping you' date? What the hell is going on in that stupid brain of yours!"

Usually, Hayner hated it when people called him 'stupid'. He knew that he wasn't stupid, he just didn't apply himself the way that most other people did. But this time, he just let Olette have her way. It was her birthday and she was already have a really bad day. That and he actually believed that Olette was right; he _was_ stupid for thinking that he could easily get away with dumping his best friend.

"Please," he whispered sadly to her. "I'll explain later… Can-can you… can you just go and get ready? I'll explain everything later… just go and get ready… please."

Before running upstairs, Olette glared at the boy she now had to consider her _ex_ boyfriend. She just didn't understand what Hayner could possibly have to explain to her… especially outside her home. She didn't understand why Hayner couldn't have waited for another day to breakup with her. As she threw her pajamas off, Olette looked in the mirror, wondering why Hayner couldn't have just waited unitl _after _their Spanish project was completed. She knew that things were going to be even _worse_ from the past couple of days – if that was at all possible.

Once she was in her white shorts and her light blue hockey tee, Olette rushed down the stairs to see Hayner in the same position she had left him in. Even though she was angered at the blond haired boy, Olette noted the conflicted look on Hayner's face; however, more than anything else Olette also noticed the look of pain on Hayner's face. The only problem was that Olette couldn't figure out why.

"Let's go…?" Olette questioned with rage.

Hayner nodded as he watched Olette slip on her light blue Chuck Taylors that matched her t-shirt. Smiling faintly to himself, Hayner watched as Olette stuffed her shoelaces into her shoes; he recalled Olette's shoe tying problems: she never learned how to tie shoes.

"Where exactly are we going?" Olette sneered as they exited the Anderson household.

Olette and Hayner were not standing out on the Andersons' porch, where the gang would hang out before running into Olette's garage to play video games of a sort. Hayner watched as Olette shoved her house keys into her back pocket. He knew that she was pissed off beyond reason… and he didn't blame her.

"Just follow me," he commanded, frowning at the ground.

Olete did as she was told. She followed in silence as Hayner led to pasted the Usual Spot, the Sandlot, the Tram Common and all throughout the town. If Olette hadn't known Hayner any better, she would have assumed he was trying to prolong their voyage in hopes to keep the conversation going… but there was no conversation going on and Olette knew Hayner better than that. She knew that Hayner didn't have a clue as to where she was going either.

"Just pick somewhere!" Olette remarked.

Hayner sighed, knowing that Olette's patience had worn out too thin. He looked at her, trying to figure out where they could go to talk. He knew that his house would be a terrible place to talk. He also knew that going to a place where Olette loved going would be an even worse place to go. But at this point, Hayner had no choice.

"I don't have enough money or a train ticket…" Hayner stalled.

Olette rolled her eyes. "You do know that we don't need a train… we've got the Underground Concourse! Where exactly are we trying to go-?"

"Sunset Hill…" Hayner muttered, not having to look at Olette to know how she was feeling.

"Oh…" Olette sighed sadly.

For the rest of the trip, Hayner and Olette refused to speak another word to each other. There was no reason as to why the two of them needed to talk right then and there. Olette and Hayner strongly believed that anything they had to say to each other could have been said at Sunset Hill.

"You might wanna sit down," Hayner said, finally breaking the silence between the duo. The two of them were standing at the center of the hill.

Olette shook her head. "No… but you might wanna start explaining before I do something highly irrational. I got ready. I followed you here. I did my share of the bargain; it's time you follow through with yours. _Why_?"

Hayner shut his eyes as he walked over to the replica of the Clock Tower. He ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. He could feel Olette's green eyes staring him down as he sat down in front of the replica.

Olette followed Hayner once more, choosing to hover over him instead of sitting down next to him. She stood above him with a scowl on her face as she spoke up.

"So what…?" she hissed.

"What?" Hayner sighed, looking at the ground below him.

Wrong word choice… he thought.

"_Why _the heck are we here!" Olette shouted, praying that no one was around.

Hayner sighed and looked up at Olette. The morning sun had finished rising hours ago and was now floating in the blue sky above; Hayner took note of everything around him… except for Olette. "You really might what to sit down-."

"And _you_ might wanna start talking!" Olette screamed. "NOW!"

Hayner shook his head and shut his eyes tightly once again; he got her to do what he wanted. _Now _it was a matter of doing what _she _wanted. He couldn't just blurt out the reason for their breakup as simply as she so wanted him to. Hayner shouldn't just _tell _her why, not without having her question him. Or at least, that's what he thought she would do. Hayner knew that Olette would either question him or she would tell Roxas and Pence. He ran a hand through his hair as he inhaled sharply.

"I… I can't tell you-."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME?" Olette yelled. "Seriously? You dragged me here! Tell me _something_! Preferably _why_!"

Tears were now threatening to fall from Olette's green eyes as she continued screaming at Hayner; what else was she supposed to do? Olette was so confused. Her first boyfriend – the boy that she considered her first crush – had just broken up with her _on her birthday _AND _their anniversary_. Not only that, but Olette didn't know what to feel at the moment. Crying was the only thing she felt like she could do.

Hayner opened his eyes to see a tear fall in front of him. It had come from Olette's saddened eyes. _Now how am I supposed to fucking do this_…? Hayner complained.

"Olette, I'm breaking up with you because…" Olette watched Hayner struggle with his words.

"Why?" Olette wondered, toning down a bit. "You're dumping me for Belinda, aren't you?"

"What!" Hayner shouted, forgetting how conflicted he was feeling. "Olette, no! Never…"

Olette let out a sigh of relief. "Then _why_?" she asked, carefully.

"Olette," Hayner breathed, "I'm breaking up with you… today of all days because… I-I… _shit_! _My parents are going to so disown me_…. I'm not ready for this!"

Olette stood in silence as she waited for the explanation. She stared at Hayner as he fought with himself. The brunette girl watched as her ex boyfriend panic. She noticed that Hayner was still staring at the ground below him, but from the tone of his voice, Olette figured he was ready to break down.

"Hayner…?" Care dripping at the sound of his name. "Are you all right?"

For the first time in a long time, Hayner's chocolate brown eyes met Olette's emerald green ones. It was then when Olette noticed the tears streaking down the teen boy's face. She could not take it anymore; as much as she should have hated Hayner then, Olette threw her arms around her ex boyfriend, embracing him tightly.

"Tell me why…" Olette tried, gently. "Please Hayner… why would you parents disown you?"

"It would _kill _Mom and Dad!" Hayner sobbed. "They'd disown me for sure!"

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Olette whispered in a state of worry.

"No!" Hayner cried. "Olette… please… please… _please _don't make me say it!"

Olette began to run her hand through Hayner's hair, trying to calm him down. "Say what, Hayner? What's going on? You need to tell me what's wrong…"

"Olette, I think I'm gay."

* * *

**Author's Note: **LMAO. So just one more chapter before I can move on with the plot of this story. After looking over the plot of this story as well as all the other notes that I took for this story, I don't think the ending is as glamorous as I wanted it to be… but I really don't want to change it anymore. LOL.

This story was rewritten and republished on **October 24, 2012**. I hope you enjoyed this updated installment of Lose Your Love! Thank you for reading it! Reviews are highly appreciated! :D :D :D

Thank you,

May Vulcan


	6. Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** Though I find this completely unnecessary, I feel somewhat obligated to state that the Kingdom Hearts franchise does not belong to me. Also, as you read the story, keep in mind that this is simply a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of their rightful owner's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Six – Just Friends

**Saturday, May 22, 2010 – Second Semester of Freshman Year.**

Olette's already aching heart dropped instantly. Did she hear correctly? Was Christian Hayner Richardson, the boy of her dizzy daydreams, gay? The brunette shook her head in severe disbelief. Olette figured that the poor boy was just looking for an easy way out of the broken relationship of theirs.

"I'm so sorry, Olette!" Hayner sobbed. "I never meant to lead you on like this! I just didn't understand! Olette, I am so sorry!"

Olette _couldn't_ believe it…

"I'm so _sorry_!" Hayner repeated as Olette continued to hug him.

She just _couldn't_…

But she knew that she had to. There was just something in the way that Hayner was weeping that told Olette everything he said was true. After all, who was she to assume that he was lying about something as serious as that?"

"Why are you sorry?" Olette sighed, releasing the tension in her shoulders. "If anything, _I _should be the sorry one. I forced you to tell me something you probably weren't even ready to tell. I forced you into a relationship when you probably wanted nothing to do with one. I forced you to have feelings where they didn't necessarily belong."

"Olette!" Hayner rasped. "No! None of this is your fault; I've had these weird thoughts lately. They're not sexual, but they made me question my sexuality… to make matters worse, with you around all the time, it was hard to process anything… Olette, you _can't _tell anyone!"

Olette stared at Hayner as tears subtly began to form in her eyes. "Why would I tell anyone…?" Olette cooed, trying to blink the tears away.

_No_, Olette willed herself not to cry. This wasn't her time to cry; it was her _birthday_ for Pete's sake! She refused to cry. Besides, it was Hayner's time to unleash all the emotions he had been forced to push down since the beginning of their friendship. She felt that she owed him that much.

"You're not mad?" Hayner wondered, still allowing Olette to hold him there.

Was she mad? Olette honestly did not know how to feel at that point. Her mind was telling her to rip Hayner apart limb by limb, but her heart was telling her otherwise. Her whole being was just lost and confused, more than it ever had been to say the very least.

"No…" Olette breathed, holding Hayner even tighter. "I lov- I care too much about you and I understand how hard it was to even come out the way you did."

"Oh God, Olette! If Aelita and my parents ever found out-!" Hayner stopped himself as a fresh tear of sets flooded his brown eyes. "If _any _of my family finds out about this, Olette, do you know how ostracized I would be?"

Olette released Hayner from her embrace as she watched helplessly. She sighed as her best friend continued to cry, allowing him to sink lower to the ground than before. Shutting her eyes, Olette reminded herself how right Hayner was; it _any _of the Richardsons found out, word would eventually get to the rest of his family and soon, the whole family would be on his case. Granted, Aelita Mae – to Olette's knowledge – had a number of friends who liked members of the same gender. Hell, Olette knew for a fact that Aelita went through the 'bicurious' phase during her first few years of college. But Olette also knew that Aelita would be devastated if she ever found out that Hayner was gay.

"… Hayner, that's nonsense. Your family loves you for who you are, being gay doesn't-."

"Olette, my family is the most respected family in the congregation! They all expect me to become a priest or deacon!" Hayner screamed, angrier with himself. "I'm the _last of the legacy_! If they _ever _found out my dirty, little secret, I'll have 'doomed' the Richardson name!"

Olette shook her head violently as she hugged Hayner once more. "Christian Hayner Richardson, are you even listening to yourself? You know that everything you just said is a bunch of crap."

"Olette!" Hayner shouted, pushing away from the brunette. "Take a look at my family! They're perfect! They wouldn't _stand _for this! Even my more open-minded cousins, like Katherine and Drew, wouldn't stand for this…! My own _sister_ wouldn't stand for this! I was the _last _hope for the family name to go on! Drew's gay, too! The rest of my cousins are girls! Olette, my family would _disown _me!"

Olette shook her head in disbelief. Mr. and Mrs. Richardson would never disown their only son just because of one little thing like this. It just wasn't in them to do so… right?

"Are you kidding me?" Olette did her best to calm Hayner down. "Aelita would support you and so would the rest of your cousins… if not the rest of your family. If Drew can be gay, why can't you? Your sister had a couple serious relationships during her first few years in college! Your parents knew about that; however, they didn't disown your sister. You just have to-."

"Are you kidding _me_? Olette, my parents… my entire family," Hayner stammered, still sobbing. "They're completely old-fashioned! Even if Katherine, Drew, and Aelita found out, they'd undoubtedly make a big deal about it! Olette, don't you remember the talk Aelita had with us when we first got together? Just please, promise me you don't say anything!"

"Who am I going to tell?" Olette sighed. "You're the only person I really talk to lately. Pence is still suffering from his own heartbreak; why would I burden him with mine? And Roxas… Roxas is still trying to free himself of his obsessive ex girlfriend. You really are the only one that I really talk to anyways… even if it hasn't been all that civil lately."

Hayner smiled through the tears before attacking Olette with a bear hug. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have, Olette! Thank you so much!"

Olete winced as Hayner tackled her to the ground. She let his tears stain her light blue t-shirt as she recalled the moment of their breakup. The green-eyed girl still did not know how to feel. The only feeling that seemed to linger in her thoughts was confusion. She did not know what to do. Olette couldn't be mad at Hayner because of who he was. It wasn't his fault that he felt the way he did. The birthday girl refused to feel sad, but she also refused to smile.

"What are friends for, Hayner?" Olette chirped lowly. "Besides… I've always wanted a gay best friend…?"

The brunette hoped that Hayner had not heard the questioning tone in her voice. At the moment, much like her feelings, she wasn't sure what she wanted.

Hayner laughed to himself darkly. "What happens if my family does find out about this secret?"

"Then you tell them about your oh-so-amazing girlfriend, Olette Marie Anderson," Olette chuckled. "If not me, then I'm sure precious Princess _Belinda_ Drake would _love_ to be your cover girl."

"GROSS!" Hayner hissed. "Never, never, never, never! I'm sorry about that, too, Olette. I've been such a jerk lately, but that's why I was distancing myself. When Belinda started to make a move on me, I didn't want you to find out… NOTHING HAPPENED THOUGH!"

"Wow," Olette groaned. "You're such an _amazing _person."

"I'm sorry!" Hayner said, still hugging Olette tightly. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"I never menat to push you this far into confessing to me," Olette sighed. "I'm just really confused now."

Hayner pulled away from the hug, allowing Olette to sit beside him. Carefully, he draped his arm around her. Sighing, Hayner smiled, "Olette, you're not alone."

"With you," Olette went on, resting her head on Hayner's shoulder, "I'm never alone… Hayner, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

_Just friends_… Olette knew in her heart that that was all she and Hayner would ever be.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ohmaigosh, I'm done with all this editing! Woot! Woot! Anyways, if there is another story that you would like me to work on, please let me know. I'm taking this time during my free periods to actually type up stories. LOL, even though I don't really even have 'free period'; I just don't do all my work when I should. LMAO.

Anyways, if you have any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to contact me. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. Reviews are very much appreciated! BWAHAHAHAHA! This chapter of Lose Your Love was rewritten and republished on **October 25, 2012**.

- May Vulcan


End file.
